To connect and branch off electrical supply lines in an aircraft the use of distributors comprising a base plate and threaded pins arranged thereon is known (DE 41 02 318 C2). Each end of the lines to be connected is connected to a conductive eyelet. The eyelets are placed over the threaded pin and are attached using a nut, as a result of which electrical contact is established. To avoid short circuits, a cover is provided. The described arrangement is expensive; with connecting and disconnecting the connector and the connector socket being complicated and time-consuming.
Such a threaded connection element is known from DE 94 12 215 U.